


Permets-tu?

by Raehimura



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: A big Screw You to the Eye, Existentialism, Fluff and Angst, Imagined final showdown, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Set in a vague Endgame timeline, Shameless Les Miserables references, Standing together at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raehimura/pseuds/Raehimura
Summary: It's really the end this time. But no one said Jon had to face it alone.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Kudos: 24





	Permets-tu?

The tape recorder whirs to life with a click.

“It’s almost over. Just a few more minutes until the Archives, the Institute, the statements, Elias … all of this will be gone. The Powers, all of them, will have to start over from scratch. I can only hopeit will give the world some more time. I can only hope there will be others after us to carry on the work.”

The Archivist falls silent, and when he speaks again his voice is rough. “I can only hope the others will be okay when I’ve gone. Until then, I suppose this is my last statement. My last offering to our god. I hope you’re satisfied.”

A door opens with a creak, and the Archivist draws in a sharp, ragged breath.

“No. Martin, you have to run,” Jon orders, desperate. “There’s still time for you to get out.”

But Martin only shakes his head and steps toward him, hand out. “Will you let me?”

Jon stares at the person he most and least wants to see here, wanting to beg him to run, wanting to run away with him, wanting to cry and not sure if he still can. Then, he takes his hand.

“Together, then.”

Martin smiles, soft and somehow unafraid, and squeezes his hand. “Together.”

And so they face the end, hand in hand, defiant of the Watchful Eye and all its plans, the last and only witnesses of humanity’s revolt. 

They will not tell the story of this day, no record will be kept, but that’s okay. Some stories are meant to end with their subjects, and this one is safe, tucked warm and close between two tightly clasped hands.


End file.
